Juntos
by Queen Of Yaoiland
Summary: De cuando Makoto y Sousuke comenzaron a vivir bajo el mismo techo y una serie de desventuras los pusieron a prueba. /Serie de drabbles.
1. J

_Disclaimer_ _:_ _Los personajes de_ Free! _Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 _Aviso:_ _Este fanfiction participa en el_ _Reto libre:_ "Haz una tabla" _perteneciente al Foro_ Iwatobi swim Club _._

 **J** untos.

* * *

 _Comida/cena._

— Gracias por la comida —los cabellos castaños hicieron una reverencia y sus largos dedos separaron los palillos desechables.

Sousuke miró los alrededores del vacío lugar; cajas, maletas y bolsas pero ningún mueble en la estrechura del lugar. La duela recién pulida, y una estufa eléctrica frente a ellos. El frío de la pared en sus espaldas y el ramen instantáneo en sus manos.

— La próxima cena la comeremos en una mesa, y cocinaré algo delicioso para ti—sentenció.

— ¿Uh? —Makoto detuvo el trayecto de los fideos a su boca y soltó una risita—. ¿A qué viene eso?

— Quisiera poder ofrecerte más que esto —murmuró con vergüenza, mirando una vez más el pequeño lugar vacío.

Los ojos verdes recorrieron el mismo trayecto que los turquesas. Silencio. Sonrió con felicidad y se acercó más al cuerpo del moreno, hasta el punto en que sus hombros se rozaban por completo y el calor de ambos se mezclaba en un acogedor caparazón. Makoto alzó nuevamente los fideos del ramen con los palillos.

— En realidad, si estoy contigo, no necesito más —se encogió de hombros y engulló de una sola vez la comida, sin abandonar su sonrisa.

El moreno incrustó su mirada en el rostro del castaño mientras una inevitable sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios. ¿De dónde demonios había sacado a un sujeto tan cursi y hermoso? Se preguntaba al ver su optimismo. Llevó el ramen a su boca y comió la cena que Makoto le había preparado.

— Te juro que la próxima vez cocinaré yo.

— Ya te dije que lo demás no importa si estás tú.

— Eso es lindo, Makoto. Pero los fideos están crudos.

* * *

 **F** in drabble uno.

 _Pia._


	2. U

_Disclaimer_ _:_ _Los personajes de_ Free! _Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 _Aviso:_ _Este fanfiction participa en el_ _Reto libre:_ "Haz una tabla" _perteneciente al Foro_ Iwatobi swim Club _._

 **J** untos.

* * *

 _Baño._

Tal vez era una maldición, mala suerte o destino. A lo que sea que se debiese, había una realidad en la relación entre Sousuke y Makoto; siempre que peleaban algo terminaba en catástrofe. Más allá de un sentido sentimental, en verdad la situación se tornaba densa.

— Empuja fuerte —los gritos de Makoto sonaron como eco desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— Eso hago —respondió Sousuke un tanto exhausto.

— ¡Entonces hazlo más fuerte!

— _¡Ugh!_ —Tiró del pomo de la puerta y haló con todas sus fuerzas—. No abre.

— ¡Sousuke!

— ¿Qué quieres que haga si no abre?

— ¡Olvídalo! —Makoto se sentó en el váter mientras se masajeaba la cabeza.

El hombre de cabellos castaños llevaba exactamente noventa y siete minutos encerrado en el baño de su hogar. No, no por voluntad propia o porque la comida le hubiese hecho daño. Era más bien por cierto azabache al otro lado de la puerta. A Makoto no se le daba eso de discutir, era más de los que evitaban la situación hasta que las cosas se calmaban, pero aquel día, de tanta rabia en su pecho, cerró con tanta fuerza la puerta de madera, que por alguna extraña y ridícula razón se atascó, atrapándolo así dentro del cuarto.

— Todo esto es tú culpa, para empezar.

— ¿ _Mi_ culpa? —Sousuke, quien se rindió en forzar la apertura, recargó la espalda en la pared falsa que los dividía, cruzando los brazos—. Tú te metiste ahí sin dejarme decir nada.

— … —El castaño se mordía la cutícula de los dedos, mientras fruncía el ceño en silencio—. Tú no llegaste.

— Tuve que hacer _otras_ cosas.

— Te esperé dos horas —habló lo suficientemente alto como para que se escuchara del otro lado—. Le pedí a Haru una reservación… ¡En serio te esperé!

— ¡Lo siento! ¿Sí? Pero otra persona quería comprar _nuestro nuevo_ piso, tuve que actuar en el momento y hacer el papeleo la agente de bienes raíces tardó demasiado.

— ¿Nuevo piso? —Makoto recargó su mejilla derecha en el centro de la puerta, para así escuchar mejor.

— … _Feliz aniversario_ —y aunque Sousuke no lo veía, Makoto sonrió tímidamente, mientras recargaba la frente sobre la madera, feliz, susurrando un inaudible _"lo siento"_ —. Makoto, ¿estás seguro que el pomo no tiene el pestillo puesto?

Los ojos verduzcos se dirigieron hasta el centro del pomo plateado de la puerta, y el pequeño botón que la atrancaba se encontraba sumido, casi burlándose de lo tonto que era Makoto al no darse cuenta desde un principio de la simpleza del problema.

— Y-Ya sabía.

* * *

 **F** in drabble dos.

 _Pia._


	3. N

_Disclaimer_ _:_ _Los personajes de_ Free! _Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 _Aviso:_ _Este fanfiction participa en el_ _Reto libre:_ "Haz una tabla" _perteneciente al Foro_ Iwatobi swim Club _._

 **J** untos.

* * *

 _Tareas domésticas._

Cada uno tenía el puño derecho detrás de la espalda, enfrentándose directamente, cara a cara. El silencio invadió la habitación. Sólo había un tiro, por consecuencia, sólo un ganador. Makoto se mordió el labio inferior cuando una de las cejas azabaches se levantó con intriga.

— Deberías rendirte, Makoto —Sousuke trató de persuadir a su contrincante, cerrando un paso más la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

— No lo creo, Sousuke —Makoto sonrió, a pesar de sentir las mejillas rojas—. Este es el tiro decisivo. Todo o nada.

— Si te rindes ahora, prometo no dejarte morir solo —propuso el moreno.

— No perderé —aseguró.

El más alto sonrió de lado, acercándose dos pasos más. Makoto contó hasta tres, y ambos jugadores desfundaron el puño. Sousuke tenía piedra, Makoto tijeras. Los ojos verdes se abrieron con gran terror, gesticuló con la boca pero ninguna oración coherente.

— ¡No, Sousuke! —El castaño brincaba infantilmente frente a su pareja.

— Perdiste.

— Otra vez, cuatro de seis, ¡Sousuke! —El moreno se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose al sillón. Makoto se aferró a sus piernas, impidiéndole caminar—. Es injusto, tú nunca pierdes, haces trampa.

— Perdiste, te toca lavar el baño.

Makoto se levantó, inconforme, y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño sin dirigirle la palabra a su novio.

Sousuke cocinaba, Makoto lavaba platos; Sousuke tendía la cama y limpiaba ventanas, Makoto limpiaba los pisos; Sousuke lavaba la ropa, Makoto la doblaba; hacían las compras juntos, y el baño lo lavaba el que perdía en _"piedra, papel o tijeras"_.

No lo consideraba trampa, pero no había necesidad de que Makoto se diera cuenta que cuando más nervioso se encontraba, ponía _"tijeras"_ en su puño; cuando se mordía el labio era _"papel"_ y al sonreír tiraría _"piedra"_.

Y aunque Makoto se enojaba siempre al perder, existía el sexo de reconciliación.

* * *

 **F** in drabble tres.

 _Pia._


	4. T

_Disclaimer_ _:_ _Los personajes de_ Free! _Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 _Aviso:_ _Este fanfiction participa en el_ _Reto libre:_ "Haz una tabla" _perteneciente al Foro_ Iwatobi swim Club _._

 **J** untos.

* * *

 _Mascota._

— Será muy divertido. La llevaremos a casa, le compraremos su playa artificial, y le daré mucha lechuga —Makoto se sentó en el sillón junto al azabache, con la transportadora acuática entre los brazos y el pecho en un fuerte abrazo.

— No creo que una tortuga sea muy interesante.

— ¡Qué malo! —Los brazos del castaño rodearon con más fuerza el recipiente transparente—. Herirás los sentimientos de _Tortuga_.

— ¿ _Tortuga_? —Sousuke sonrió con ingenuidad.

— Así se llama —Makoto se puso de pie y caminó hasta una mesita donde colocó al pequeño animal de no más de ocho centímetros.

El de ojos turquesas no reprimió su carcajada, a sabiendas de la mala mirada que le regalaba su novio _._ Es que, ¿qué clase de nombre era _"Tortuga"_?

— Sousuke —el castaño lo llamó, más serio—, esto es muy importante para mí…

— ¿ _Uh_? —El más alto se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta quedar de frente con el joven de ojos verdes—. Lo sé.

— No, no entiendes —agachó la mirada y un rubor lo azoró—. Desde que tengo memoria… ¡todas mis mascotas mueren en menos de un mes! —Los ojos se le cristalizaron por la tristeza. Sousuke frunció el ceño, preocupado—. _Perro_ murió atropellado, _Pez_ saltó de la pecera, _Pájaro_ escapó de su jaula…

— ¿Y _Gato_? —Bromeó Sousuke, intentando animarlo.

— Nunca he tenido un gato —respondió con el ceño fruncido, alejándose del moreno—. No te burles.

— Lo siento—tomó de la muñeca a Makoto, acercándolo a su propio cuerpo, y acarició una de sus mejillas—. No pasará nada. Eres un excelente dueño.

— Hmn…

— Confía en mí.

(Dos semanas después).

Makoto escondió el rostro en las rodillas y se auto abrazó mientras lloraba en frente de un pequeño montículo de tierra removida. Tanto él como Sousuke vestían de negro de pies a cabeza a pesar del calor veraniego. Una de las manos del azabache revolvió la melena castaña:

— Adoptemos un _Gato_.

* * *

 **F** in drabble cuatro.

 _Pia._


	5. O

_Disclaimer_ _:_ _Los personajes de_ Free! _Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 _Aviso:_ _Este fanfiction participa en el_ _Reto libre:_ "Haz una tabla" _perteneciente al Foro_ Iwatobi swim Club _._

 **J** untos.

* * *

 _Cambio de ropa._

Sousuke se retiró de los hombros la cabeza felpuda y falsa, asfixiado. El sudor le corría por la cienes y el cabello se le pegaba a la frente. Frente a él había un "conejo" blanco y de mejillas sonrosadas.

— No haré esto —sentenció, dejándose caer en la cama.

— Ya aceptaste, no puedes renunciar —hablo el conejo sin mover ni una de sus falsas facciones de tela—. Anda, levántate o llegaremos tarde.

— Hace calor —gruñó, tratando de alcanzarse la bragueta en su espalda, pero su "aleta" se lo impedía—. Además, ¿por qué nos pusimos estas… _cosas_ desde la casa? ¿En serio esperas que salga así por la calle?

— Para eso tienes la cabeza —el conejo se tomó la enorme cabeza de felpa mientras movía las orejas rosadas—. Así nadie sabrá quién eres.

— Me ahogaré.

— Vamos —el conejo blanco se dio media vuelta, decidido a salir de la habitación.

Makoto hacía eso todos los años, se ponía un traje caluroso de conejo e iba a visitar a los niños del club Iwatobi. Y aunque a Sousuke le tocaba ser el pato amarillo, morir de asfixia, sudar las calorías que no le sobraban y tener un nulo movimiento, cuando Makoto le sonreía al final del día y le daba las gracias con un beso en los labios, entonces valía la pena.

— Apúrate, Sousuke —los ojos turquesas se enfocaron inevitablemente en el rabo esponjoso colocado con maligna intención en el enorme trasero de Makoto.

— Voy.

Otra de las cosas que hacían que aquello valiera la pena, era cuando llegaba la noche, hora de quitarse el traje. Si saben a lo que me refiero.

* * *

 **F** in drabble cinco.

 _Pia._


	6. S

_Disclaimer_ _:_ _Los personajes de_ Free! _Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 _Aviso:_ _Este fanfiction participa en el_ _Reto libre:_ "Haz una tabla" _perteneciente al Foro_ Iwatobi swim Club _._

 **J** untos.

* * *

 _Dormir juntos._

En la mesa había toda clase de tazones, albergando lo que sobraba del alimento que en un principio contenían; palomitas de maíz, frituras, chocolates, dulces y hasta frutas. Solo había dos vasos, pero litros de refrescos de diferentes sabores se encontraban por la mitad.

El reloj de la estancia marcaba las cuatro con veintidós minutos de la madrugada del sábado. Una película ochentera de Meryl Streep continuaba rodando en la pantalla plana frente a sus dos únicos espectadores, de los cuales uno yacía completamente dormido sobre el regazo del otro, tendido en el sofá.

— ¡Gané! —Makoto celebró con cansancio al darse cuenta que Sousuke roncaba bajito. Sin poder resistir más el sueño, apagó el televisor y se talló los ojos.

Una vez al mes, en viernes, Makoto y Sousuke hacían un maratón de películas desde las cinco de la tarde, y el primero en dormirse hacía la comida para ambos durante el fin de semana; claro que las veces que Makoto perdía, Sousuke terminaba cocinando de todas maneras (por seguridad intestinal).

Los músculos cansados del castaño se removieron hasta acostarse junto al azabache en la estrechura del mullido sofá. No era el lugar más cómodo del departamento, pero tampoco contaba con la fuerza suficiente como para arrastrar el enorme cuerpo de Sousuke hasta la habitación.

Sousuke se dio la media vuelta, entre sueños, con el instinto se atrapar la cintura de su novio y sentir su amplia espalda pecosa calentar su pecho. El azabache enterró su afilada barbilla en el hombro de Makoto, haciendo cosquillas en la oreja de este por su suave respiración. Makoto sonreía por el acto instintivo y tradicional de Sousuke.

Vivir con Sousuke era un reto, por sus manías con el orden, su actitud sobreprotectora y su competitividad excesiva. Vivir con Makoto no era mucho mejor, por su nulo talento en la cocina, su obsesión con _Gato_ y su pasiva manipulación. Peleaban, se divertía, gritaban, se amaban, lloraban, se rendían, lo intentaban una vez más…

Y siempre valía la pena. Porque eran un equipo que un día decidió vivir bajo el mismo techo y a pesar de las dificultades jamás imaginaron la vida sin el otro.

* * *

 **F** in drabble seis.

* * *

 **F** in **.**

 _Pia._


End file.
